Die Gnade der Mutter (Episode)
"Die Gnade der Mutter" (im Original: "Mother's Mercy") ist die zehnte und letzte Folge der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und die fünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Die Regie dieser Folge übernahm David Nutter. Zusammenfassung Stannis Baratheon (Stephen Dillane) marschiert. Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) ist von Fremden umgeben. Die tief gefallene Königinmutter Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) sucht Vergebung. Jon Schnee (Kit Harington), Kommandant der Nachtwache, wird in Frage gestellt.https://www.sky.de/serien/game-of-thrones-11004 Aufgerufen am 10.06.2015 Handlung Vor Winterfell Als der Schnee zu schmelzen beginnt, glauben Stannis Baratheon und Melisandre, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff gekommen sei. Jedoch kippt die Stimmung, als sie erfahren, dass die Hälfte der Männer nachts mit den Pferden desertiert ist. Melisandre verliert ihr zuversichtliches Lächeln. Kurz darauf wird Stannis zur Leiche seiner Frau Selyse gebracht, die sich an einem Baum erhängt hat und er befiehlt, sie herunterzuschneiden. Daraufhin teilt ihm einer seiner Männer mit, dass Melissandre das Lager verlassen hat. Podrick Payn sieht Stannis‘ Armee auf Winterfell zumarschieren und unterrichtet Brienne von Tarth darüber. Brienne beobachtet noch einen Moment lang den zerstörten Turm, wo sie Sansas Signal erwartet, bevor sie geht. Nur Sekunden nach ihrem Aufbruch entzündet Sansa eine Kerze im Turm. thumb|300px|Theon verhilft Sansa zur Flucht Stannis marschiert mit dem Rest seiner Armee gen Winterfell, wo er bereits von Ramsay Bolton erwartet wird. Ramsays Armee ist Stannis‘ zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und kesselt diese ein. Stannis verliert die Schlacht um Winterfell und wird verwundet. In einem Wald in der Nähe der Lichtung wird er von Brienne gestellt. Er gesteht, für Renly Baratheons Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Brienne verurteilt ihn zu Tode und vollstreckt das Urteil mit ihrem Schwert. Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer wird Sansa von Myranda und Theon aufgehalten. Myranda zielt mit Pfeil und Bogen auf Sansa und droht ihr, sie zu verstümmeln. Gerade, als sie einen Pfeil auf Sansa abschießen will, stößt Theon Myranda zur Seite und wirft sie über die Brüstung in die Tiefe. Er und Sansa hören Ramsays Männer zurückkommen. Sie laufen Hand in Hand zur Außenmauer und springen gemeinsam hinab. In Braavos Ser Meryn Trant hat sich im Bordell drei junge Mädchen ausgesucht, die er mit einem Stock schlägt. Die ersten beiden Mädchen schreien, doch die dritte gibt keinen Laut von sich. Dies scheint ihm zu gefallen, und er schickt die anderen beiden hinaus. Das Mädchen entpuppt sich als Arya Stark und sticht ihm die Augen aus. Sie offenbart ihm ihre Identität und erinnert ihn an ihren Tanzmeister Syrio Forel, bevor sie ihm die Kehle aufschlitzt. Als Arya wieder in das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß zurückkehrt und das Gesicht des Mädchens zurückbringt, das sie für ihre falsche Identität gebraucht hatte, wird sie von Jaqen H'ghar und der Heimatlosen erwartet. Jaqen macht ihr klar, dass heute nicht der Tag gewesen sei, Meryn Trant zu töten. Die Heimatlose packt Arya, und Jaqen scheint ihr ein Gift einflößen zu wollen, nimmt es aber selbst zu sich und stirbt. Arya, die um den Tod ihres Freundes bestürzt ist, weint um ihn, als sich die Heimatlose mit Jaqens Gesicht hinter ihr sich zeigt und ihr erklärt, dass dieser verstorbene Körper ein Niemand war. Arya nimmt nacheinander verschiedene Gesichter vom Toten ab, bis sie letztendlich ihr eigenes erkennt. Danach erblindet sie und ihre Augen werden weiß. In Essos Da von Daenerys Targaryen jede Spur fehlt, müssen Tyrion Lennister, Jorah Mormont und Daario Naharis nun neue Pläne schmieden, um mit dem Bürgerkrieg in Meereen umzugehen. Sie beschließen, dass sich Jorah und Daario auf die Suche nach Daenerys machen, während Tyrion mit Missandei und Grauer Wurm Meereen halten soll. Als die beiden Männer aufbrechen, um ihre Königin zu suchen, taucht Varys in Meereen auf. Daenerys befindet sich weit von Meereen entfernt, und Drogon ist zu schwach, um sie wieder zurückzubringen. Sie macht sich auf den Weg, um Nahrung zu suchen, und wird von einer Horde Dothraki überrascht. Aus Furcht vor ihnen entfernt sie schnell ihren Ring vom Finger und lässt ihn ins Gras fallen. In Dorne Jaime Lennister, Bronn, Myrcella Baratheon und Trystan Martell machen sich auf den weiten Weg nach Königsmund. Zur Verabschiedung küsst Ellaria Sand Myrcella auf den Mund. Während der Fahrt mit dem Schiff will Jaime Myrcella gestehen, dass er ihr Vater ist, doch sie offenbart ihm, dass sie dies längst weiß und stolz darauf ist, ihn zum Vater zu haben. Plötzlich bekommt Myrcella Nasenbluten und bricht zusammen. Ellaria nimmt derweil an der Bucht von Dorne das Gegengift ein. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Cersei vor ihrem Gang durch Königsmund. Septa Unella tritt wieder in Cerseis Zelle ein und fordert sie, wie die Male davor, auf, zu gestehen. Schließlich gibt Cersei auf und möchte vor dem Hohen Spatz ihre Taten gestehen. Sie gesteht den Liebesakt mit Ser Lancel Lennister, bestreitet aber die Beziehung zu Jaime Lennister und behauptet, dies seien Lügen von Stannis gewesen. Sie bittet den Hohen Spatz, in den Roten Bergfried zurückkehren zu dürfen, um Tommen Baratheon beiseite zu stehen. Dies wird ihr gewährt, doch zuvor soll sie ihre Buße antreten. Ihre Haare werden kurz geschoren, bevor sie vor die Große Septe von Baelor gebracht wird, wo bereits eine große Menschenmenge wartet. Cersei wird entkleidet und muss nackt den Weg zur Festung gehen. Sie bahnt sich den Weg durch die wütende Menge der Menschen, die sie wüst beschimpfen und mit Abfällen bewerfen. Hinter dem Tor der Festung wird sie von Kevan Lennister, Qyburn und Pycelle in Empfang genommen. Im Innenhof stellt Qyburn Cersei das neueste Mitglied der Königsgarde vor - Ser Robert Kraft. Dieser habe einen Eid abgelegt, so Qyburn, nicht zu sprechen, ehe nicht alle Feinde Cerseis besiegt seien. An der Mauer Jon Schnee erzählt Samwell Tarly, was in Hartheim geschehen ist, und hofft, dass die Weißen Wanderer auch ohne Drachenglas und valyrischen Stahl aufzuhalten sind. Sam bittet darum, mit Goldy und ihrem Sohn in die Zitadelle von Altsass reisen zu dürfen, um sich dort zum Maester ausbilden zu lassen. Jon willigt ein. thumb|300px|Jon Schnee ist tot Er wird von Davos Seewert konfrontiert, der fordert, dass die Wildlinge sich Stannis beugen, um mit ihm auf Winterfell zu kämpfen. Beide sind schockiert, als die sprachlose Melisandre zurückkehrt und die traurige Nachricht vom Tod Stannis' und seiner Familie überbringt. In der Nacht darauf stürmt Olly in Jons Kammer und behauptet, einer der Wildlinge wüsste, wo sich Jons Onkel Benjen Stark aufhält. Jon eilt in den Hof der Schwarzen Festung, wo bereits mehrere Männer der Nachtwache, unter ihnen Ser Allisar Thorn, Othell Yarwyck und Bowen Marsh, auf ihn warten und in einem Halbkreis vor dem Burgtor stehen. Jon gelangt in den Zirkel und entdeckt ein Kreuz, auf dem das Wort "Verräter" steht. Als er sich zum Gehen wendet, wird er von Thorn und mehreren weiteren Krähen mit den Worten "für die Wache" niedergestochen. Olly sticht ihm in die Brust und tötet Schnee letztendlich. Die Nachtwache lässt Jon im Schnee liegen, während das Blut den Schnee rot färbt. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Gordy Tode *Selyse Baratheon *Stannis Baratheon *Myranda *Meryn Trant *Myrcella Baratheon *Jon Schnee *Gordy Produktion Charaktere Hauptdarsteller * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee * Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert * Carice van Houten als Melisandre * Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Hannah Murray als Goldy * Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei * Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis * Conleth Hill als Varys * Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar * with Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller * Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz * Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn * Tara Fitzgerald als Königin Selyse Baratheon * Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant * Anton Lesser als Qyburn * Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle * Alexander Siddig als Fürst Doran Martell * Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn * Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose * DeObia Oparei als Areo Hotah * Keisha Calstle-Hughes als Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand * Brenock O'Connor als Olly * Charlotte Hope als Myranda * Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister * Nell Tiger Free als Prinzesin Myrcella Baratheon * Toby Sebalstian als Prinz Trystan Martell * Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Gregor Clegane * Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh * Nigel O'Neill als Baratheon General * Maggie Hayes * Mary Jordan * Hattie Gotobed als Ghita * Ella Tweed als Bordell Mädchen * Isabelle Jones als Bordell Mädchen * David Fennelly als Baratheon Soldat * Jalson McLaughlin als Baratheon Soldat 2 * Tristan McConnell als Gordy * Laurence O'Fuarain als Bolton Soldat * Ralph R. Clemente * Anthony John Crocker als Bürger aus Königsmund * Kirsty Nicholls als Bürger aus Königsmund * Munro Graham als Bürger aus Königsmund * Ben Kelly als Bürger aus Königsmund * Rebecca Van Cleave als Bürger aus Königsmund * Unbekannt als Curlew Anmerkungen *Der Titel der Episode stammt von der Mutter, einer Göttin, die es im andalischen Glauben der Sieben gibt und dort den Aspekt der Gnade repräsentiert. *Dies ist der zweite Episodentitel, der das Wort "Mutter" enthält. "Mhysa", der Name des Finales der dritten Staffel, bedeutet in der Sprache der Ghiscari und im valyrischen ebenfalls Mutter. *Cerseis nackter Körper wurde für den Gang der Schande von einem Körperdouble dargestellt und teilweise durch CGI mit Lena Headeys Kopf versehen, da Headey zum Zeitpunkte des Drehs schwanger war.Jessica Rawden (15. Juni 2015): Game Of Thrones: Lena Headey Used A Body Double For Cersei's Walk. Abgerufen am 21. Juni 2015. Die Szene war schon vor den eigentlichen Dreharbeiten eine der kontroversesten Szenen für die Behörden von Dubrovnik, wo diese gedreht wurde. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Stannis Ableben findet in den Romanen bislang nicht offiziell statt und er trifft auch nicht auf Brienne von Tarth. Jon erhält lediglich einen Brief von Ramsay Bolton, in dem dieser behauptet, Stannis getötet und seine Armee vor Winterfell besiegt zu haben. Selyses Selbstmord kam in den Büchern bislang auch noch nicht vor, könnte allerdings noch passieren, da die Produzenten der Serie bestätigt haben, dass Martin die Opferung Sharin Baratheons in der Vorlage zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt vorgesehen hat. **Ser Davos Seewert befindet sich derzeit nicht an der Mauer, sondern in Weißwasserhafen, um mit weiteren Vasallenhäusern zu reden, um Roose Bolton zu stürzen. Es schließt sich das Haus Mormont und das Haus Glauer an. **Brienne und Podrick sind nicht in Winterfell, sondern in den Flusslande bei Jaime Lennister. *Myrcella wurde in den bis zum Ende der Staffel veröffentlichten Romanen nicht ermordet und zu keinem Zeitpunkt von Ellaria Sand und den Sandschlangen verfolgt. *In den Romanen wird Cersei vor ihrem Gang der Schande durch Königsmund am ganzen Körper kahl geschoren. In der Serie wird ihr lediglich das Haupthaar stark gekürzt und zumindest ihre Schambehaarung kann bei einer Einstellung in der Szene ebenfalls noch deutlich gesehen werden. *Sam geht nicht freiwillig nach Altsass, da er Angst hat seinem Vater wieder zu begegnen. Er nimmt jedoch Goldy, den Sohn von Manke Rayder und Maester Aemon mit. Jon lässt den Sohn von Goldy und der von Manke vertauschen, damit Melisandre den Jungen nicht dafür missbraucht, um ein weiteres, königliches Opfer ihrem Gott zu bringen. *Arya Stark tötet nicht Ser Meryn Trant, sondern Dareon, ein desertiertes Mitglied der Nachtwache, wofür sie ihr Augenlicht verliert. In den Büchern bekommt sie es nach einiger Zeit wieder zurück, als sie gelernt hat ihre anderen Sinne zu schärfen. *Barristan Selmy regiert Meereen und nicht Tyrion. Dieser befindet sich zusammen mit Jorah Mormont bei den Zweitgeborenen. Auch Daario kann sich nicht auf die Suche nach Daenerys begeben, da er in Yunkai gefangen gehalten wird. *Varys bleibt in Königsmund und geht nicht nach Meereen. Hierbei tötet er Kevan Lennister, um zu verhindern, das dieser die Spannungen zwischen den Tyrells und den Lennistern sich lösen. *Daenerys befindet sich zwar in den Händen des Khalasars, doch sie wird von Drogon begleitet und hat gelernt auf ihm zu reiten. *Theon Graufreud springt nicht mit Sansa Stark, sondern mit Jeyne Pool von Winterfells Mauern in den Schnee davor, da Sansa sich nicht in der Gewalt der Boltons befindet. Ramsay erklärt Jon daraufhin den Krieg, da er glaubt, dass sich Jeyne in den Fängen von Jon befinden würde. Theon und Jeyene befinden sich dabei mit Hilfe von Manke Rayder bei Stannis und der von ihr gefangen genommenen Asha Graufreud. *Jon Schnee wird in der Vorlage am hellichten Tage von Bowen Marsh und einigen nicht-identifizierten Brüdern der Nachtwache niedergestochen, während ihn in der Serie alle ranghohen Offiziere der Schwarzen Festung an seiner Ermordung beteiligt sind. Auch die Rolle von Ser Allisar bei Jons Ermordung ist in den Romanen, in denen er nach wie vor nur Waffenmeister der Schwarzen Festung ist, unklar, denn dieser war zur Tatzeit im tiefen Norden. Bowen Marsh attackiert Jon mit mehr Emotion und Tränen in den Augen. In der Serie übernimmt Olly, den es in den Romanen nicht gibt, den emotionaleren Part der Angreifer. Ebenfalls anders ist, dass Jon in der Serie nicht nach seinem Schattenwolf Geist ruft. Medien Videos thumb|center|335 px Bilder 510 Theon Sansa.jpg 510 Jons Leiche.jpg 510 Jaime Myrcella.jpg 510 Jon Schnee Sam.jpg 510 Hoher Spatz Cersei Lennister.jpg 510 Jaqen H'ghar.jpg 510 Stannis Melisandre.jpg 510 Cersei Bußgang Spatzen.jpg 510 Daenerys Drogon.jpg 510 Jon Davos.png 510 Jon Dolchstoß Olly.jpg 510 Sam Goldy Abreise.jpg 510 Daenerys Drogon.jpg 510 Cersei05.jpg 510 Theon und Myranda.jpg 510 SchlachtWinterfell1.png Die Gnade der Mutter Dothraki CA.jpg 510 Arya erdolcht Meryn Trant.jpg 510 Goldy Sam Baby 01.jpg 510 Stannis Melisandre 02.jpg 510 Septa Unella Cersei 01.jpg 510 Missandei Grauer Wurm 01.jpg 510 Jon liegt erstochen im Schnee.jpg 510 Jorah Daario Tyrion Meereen.jpg 510 Hoher Spatz Cersei Lennister.jpg 510 Septa Unella Cersei.jpg 510 Cersei 01.jpg 510 Myrcella Ellaria Kuss.jpg 510 Goldy Sam Baby.jpg 510 Arya Heimatlose Jaqen.jpg 510 Sam Jon01.jpg 510 Jaime Myrcella02.jpg 510 Jon 01.jpg 510 Arya 01.jpg 510 Jaime Myrcella01.jpg 510 Olly erdolcht Jon.jpg 510 Allisar erdolcht Jon.jpg 510 Sam Goldy Abreise.jpg 510 Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 510 Cersei Ser Gregor.jpg 510 Jon Dolchstoß Olly.jpg 510 Cersei Bußgang Spatzen.jpg 510 Jon Schnee Sam.jpg 510 Brienne Eidwahrer.jpg 510 Cersei Qyburn.jpg 510 Ellara Sandschlangen.jpg 510 olly Jon.jpg 510 Stannis.jpg 510 Hoher Spatz.jpg 510 Arya.jpg 510 Jon.jpg 510 Melisandre.jpg 510 Drogon.jpg 510 Jaqen.jpg 510 Cersei01.jpg 510 Daenerys Dothraki.jpg 510 Daenerys.jpg 510 Qyburn Cersei.jpg 510 Stannis01.jpg 510 Brienne01.jpg 510 Ramsay.jpg 510 Arya Heimatlose.jpg 510 Tyene.jpg 510 Olly.jpg 510 Jon wird verraten.jpg 510 Tyrion.jpg 510 Myrcella.jpg 510 Sansa.jpg 510 Cersei.jpg 510 Varys Tyrion.jpg 510 Brienne von Tarth.jpg 510 Cersei vor dem Bußgang.jpg 510 Jon Davos.png 510 Jaqen H'ghar.jpg 510 Stannis Melisandre.jpg Siehe auch * *Originalscript der Episode Einzelnachweise en:Mother's Mercy es:Misericordia fr:La Miséricorde de la mère it:Madre misericordiosa ja:シーズン5第10話「慈母の慈悲」 lt:Mother's Mercy pl:Miłosierdzie Matki pt-br:Misericórdia da Mãe ro:Îndurarea Mamei ru:Милосердие матери zh:S05E10 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5